


Bubble bath

by Nearzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Rain, V after surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearzy/pseuds/Nearzy
Summary: Near has car troubles, V to the rescue!





	

“Start damn it!” Near frantically turned the key in the ignition.

This was suppose to just be a quick trip to the store, some junk food and soda for a relaxing night off work. But once again this stupid car was broken down, it hadn’t been worth it at all to bring it to Korea. But she had no money for a new one or taking cabs everywhere.

Dropping her head on the steering wheel and groaning loudly. She left her phone at home, it was almost dead and since the store wasn’t that far away she didn’t think she’d need it. Shutting her eyes tightly trying to remember any number she could think of.

Jumin would send her a limo, but did his number end in XYY or YYX? She could never remember.. Zen would be on his bike in a heartbeat but she couldn’t even begin to remember his number. She groaned loudly again as quiet pitter patters of rain splattered across her windshield.

She watched it, going from light sprinkles to a full rain. It was suppose to storm fairly badly tonight, she had been looking forward to it. Watching the rain with a cold pop and bag of chips. Maybe a new book she hadn’t started yet, but mostly just watching it rain quietly. She sighed happily at the thought and pushed the door open, it squealed on it’s hinges, it really needed oil.

She gathered up her bags on one arm and pulled her hat farther down her head. A wonderful day to wear a leather jacket and tshirt….she huffed loudly and started down the sidewalk. Feeling the cool rain seep into her jacket right away. While the drive was only seven or eight minutes, walking would take about a half an hour.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and tried to retreat further into the jacket. She really hoped she wouldn’t get sick, she was going to have to swap watching the rain with junk food for a hot bath and some soup. The city was oddly quiet tonight, it was a Sunday night and raining but cities aren’t suppose to sleep. That was one of the main reasons she had moved to Seoul.

As she was rounding another corner, she collided into someone. Out of surprise she landed flat on her ass and her bags tore open sending cans of pop and bags of chips rolling into the street. She just wanted to curl into a ball and live on this patch of sidewalk now. Lay her to rest with her junk food, the night has been ruined.

“Near?” A soft baritone voice snapped her from her thoughts.

She turned to look at whoever she had run into and was shocked to see the teal haired boy she loved so much. V was standing over her looking worried with an pale purple umbrella over him.

“Hey, fancy running into you here.” She laughed. He frowned and pulled her up under the umbrella with him.

“You’re soaked, are you trying to get yourself sick?” He immediately pulled his own jacket off to replace it with hers.

“My car broke down again.” She mumbled now surrounded by V’s cologne, she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from inhaling it deeply.

“Why didn’t you call someone?” He pulled her into him, she felt him shiver at how cold she was but he didn’t say a word.

“I left my phone.”

“That wasn’t very smart.” He chuckled as she sighed happily against him.

“Sorry about your groceries.” He started walking back the way he came, pulling her with him.

“You could make it up to me with a date.” She laughed.

“Hmm, deal. How about coffee tomorrow?” He turned to her with a smug smile.

Her jaw dropped, maybe tonight wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick one because my car broke down at the store today and I was so annoyed I got home and immediately wrote this.  
> https://tarantulatonic.tumblr.com/


End file.
